the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Gulnara (prisoner)
Not to be confused with the Russian soldier in the Animalian Patriotic Front Gulnara Gulnara is a former student leader and a leader of the Animalian military students also known as the resistance. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Coyote alongside the other leaders of the A.M.S Tatyana, Keteran and Katarina who serves as Tatyana's right hand girl and like her she also wears unusual clothing for a leader. In this case she wears a white T-Shirt, black sports leggings, white socks and running trainers. Personality Gulnara is shown to be very revolutionary believing in "Where tyranny is law revolution is order" also saying "It has worked for other places, Why should it not work for Animalia", like Rosario in the Fox Junta which is an ally of the A.M.S she certainly knows how to intimidate and because she is a leader of the military students she is ne of the main organizers of "The System" which is the name given to the school completely run by the students and serves as their residence during the dictatorship. She is also just as fearless in battle as anyone else be it the A.M.S, the Fox Junta, the A.P.F, the N.P.P, the A.N.S.U or the Animalian Junta but also has a high sense of honour almost. Much like most others in the Fox Junta and their allies she is intolerant of cowardice and not only does Gulnara organize the system but also terror attacks usually involving hostage taking of female members of the Junta or their female collaborators, thanks to the A.M.S's close relation to the Junta children she also tries to persuade Tatyana to save mainly older children but also younger children because of her strong friendship with Natalya in the Fox Junta and the other older Junta girls. Whilst the Animalian Junta sell many female animals into slavery Gulnara tries to have many female collaborators of the Junta into slavery and for some she does however word gets round and this proves to be the A.M.S's downfall. Like Maria in the Animalian Patriotic Front and Mirjana in the Fox Junta Gulnara is more accepting of defeat that Tatyana but not only does she lead the A.M.S into battle with Tatyana against the Junta but she also leads torture and humiliation by the military students. Just like most others she is fiercely xenophobic to enemies. Role Gulnara is one of the main organizers of the military students during the dictatorship and leads the A.M.S into many battles and civil wars against the Junta including the Animalian Revolution which proves to be her downfall. As the other members are arrested the leaders are also taken into the "care" of two Junta collaborators. Tatyana and Gulnara are ordered to strip to their leggings and take off their trainers, are then sat on the floor and tied up and gagged. With Tatyana Gulnara is humiliated and beaten, kicked and screamed at but her friend Tatyana is beaten with her trainers with Gulnara being forced to watch. The students remain incarcerated until the end of the dictatorship when they are freed. The students are rehabilitated and seen as those who fought against Mechanikat. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes